


Bloodbath

by Aouregan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouregan/pseuds/Aouregan
Summary: He'll do anything for Merlin. Even if it means to go against his values
Kudos: 8





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a very ancient story of mine. I have been slowly writing through a story that is inspired by this ficlet. It has been a six year journey to make sure that the story is okay, and while it isn't finished- it does a much better job at explaining the events leading up to this scene. I believe that the first chapter of that story will be published in January, along with updates for Alea jacta est and What Should Have Been Said.
> 
> This was posted for the Camelot Land community back in 2014. Bloodbath and its companion story is set before the fourth season of the series, but definitely after the events of the final episode of the third season.

Arthur is sure that Merlin is here. It had just been a feeling that he had. One of those feelings that started from deep within that tore him from the inside out, until all he wanted to do was wrench his heart out because it began to throb with the pain.

He remembers what his father had told him a few days before his rescue mission. He knows that his father isn't pleased that he had stood up for himself... and for Merlin. However, his father hadn't even tried to stop him once he had his say in the matter. He was going to save his loyal manservant, even if he had to break out of the dungeon to do so.

"Oh my..." Gwaine whispers beside him. He is unable to finish what he was about to say, and instead he stares in silence at the spectacle ahead of them.

Arthur tries not to show any emotion as he quietly rushes forward. He is in a defensive pose, his sword out and at the ready so he can easily kill those who had done this to his friend.

The wall is covered in blood. He sees the way Merlin is hanging, his arms above his head and crossed over- tied there by the thick rope that keeps him in that position.

"Go see if there is anybody here," Arthur quietly orders to the knights around him. He feels them pass by them and realises that he has his eyes closed. "Gwaine come with me to get Merlin out of here."

He opens his eyes to see Gwaine's dark ones and steps back reflexively. He sees that Gwaine blames him for everything, and the accusation that is written all over the knight's face makes his heart ache in pain.

"Let's go and get him, Gwaine." Arthur can barely keep the pleading out of his voice. "I know that it took me a lot longer to figure out what actually happened, and I deserve to be cut in two... but let us get him down. Then you can do whatever you want..."

Gwaine moves away before he finishes, but not before Arthur can see the pain in his eyes. It strikes hard at his heart, and he flushes before rushing forward to help.

Now that he is closer to him, Arthur sees clearly the amount of abuse his servant has suffered in the last few days. He wants to shout and to pound the walls... but mostly he wants to hunt down whoever did this to his friend and torture them for days.  
"On the count of three..."

"He doesn't have that long," Gwaine snarls as he grabs for a knife and begins to hack at the ropes that bind Merlin. However, he is gentle as he lowers the unconscious form of his friend. "I'll take him to Gaius."

Arthur doesn't argue. Instead he focuses all of his rage on trying to find the two he knows are responsible. He is bent on revenge... not just for his knights but for Merlin as well.

He'll make this place a bloodbath the moment that he does get them. He'll make sure of that.


End file.
